Choices
by StormStryker
Summary: AU Season 1; pilot episode. When the Galactica and the Civilian fleet decide to leave and search for Earth. President Roslin is onboard Galactica not the Colonial One; Starbuck refuses to leave Apollo behind when ordered back to Galactica
1. Chapter 1

Title: Choices

Disclaimer: not me

Timeframe: AU Season 1; pilot episode. When the Galactica and the Civilian fleet decide to leave and search for Earth. President Roslin is onboard Galactica not the Colonial One; Starbuck refuses to leave Apollo behind when ordered back to Galactica

**!VOTE! profile page: who should find Apollo & Starbuck? (the poll has 4 choices) poll ends at end of the month**

* * *

"All vipers return at once," ordered Commander Adama.

"Vipers 23 and 45 aboard," Dee stated.

"Good, prepare to follow the flight as soon as the bay is secured," Adama stated as he joined Tigh at the command console. "How are we doing?"

"Still missing two vipers."

"It's Starbuck and Apollo," Dee called out.

"Starbuck, Apollo return at once," ordered Tigh.

Viper

"Starbuck get back to Galactica," ordered Apollo as he fought for control of his viper.

Starbuck ignored him as she concentrated her fire on the approaching cylon raider.

"Damn it Kara get the hell out of here," he exclaimed as his viper took another hit.

"No way Lee," she countered as she engaged another raider.

**Galactica CIC**

"The baystars are closing in," Tigh stated as Roslin entered CIC.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "The fleet is safely away, why are we still here?":

"We have two fighters still outside," reported Gaitea as he approached the Commander with a status report of the situation; "Sir..." His question was cut off when the commander ordered him to jump the ship.

"Sir?"

"You heard me," Adama stated as he walked off the bridge.

"You heard him," Roslin stated. "Jump."

"Yes ma'am."

"Lords of Kobal," Tigh started as was joined by the rest of the bridge officers. "Watch over those we 

leave behind."

"I can't believe..." Dee trailed off as Tigh gently squeezed her shoulder. "If anyone can survive, it'll be those two."

"How many did we lose?" Roslin asked Gaitea.

"Five Viper pilots," he sighed as he read off their names for her, "Lt Cory "Hotshot" Bridges, Lt Samuel "Tag" Tagert, Lt Ann "Kit" Kilmerish," he paused as he tried to speak past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "Lt...Lt."

Tigh cut him off as he grimly stated the last two names, "Lt Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Capt Lee "Apollo" Adama."

"Oh gods," Roslin whispered as she realized just who those last two vipers they had left behind where piloted by.

"Begging your pardon madam president but get the frack of this ship," ordered Tigh as he headed toward Adama's stateroom.

* * *

TBC

Up next: Left behind; and hide in plain sight


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Choices

Disclaimer: must I continually repeat myself yet again? I do not own BSG; if I did would I be living in a one room apartment?

Author's note: Go to my profile page and vote for who you want to show up and rescue Apollo & Starbuck. The poll will end at the end of this month.

Chapter 2

* * *

Starbuck was barely managing preventing the raiders from destroying her and Apollo's vipers.

"Frak it Kara," Apollo yelled as they watched the Galactica jump away.

"Frak me," Kara muttered as she watched the fleet jump away. "They really did leave us Lee."

"I told you to go back to the ship," Apollo replied with a shake of his head as he tried to maintain control of his damaged viper.

"Oh shut it Apollo," she called back as she dusted another cylon raider. "And start thinking of a way to get us the frak out of here!"

"Why me?"

"Cause you're just sitting there watching me do all the work," she retorted as she brought her viper alongside his. "Any ideas flyboy?"

"We could blow up the station," Apollo commented. "If you can hit the main reactor it'll take out everything within twenty parces."

"That'll work" she replied. "The reaction time won't give us time to get away though."

"Right," he stated. "You got any ideas?"

"Nope," she replied as she gunned up her engines. "Let's get this party started."

Kaboom

"What the?"

"Who the frak was that?" Kara stated as she brought her viper around to cover Lee's.

As they watched the exploding raiders, they watched as a pair of vipers emerged from the fire.

"This is Apollo, and my wingman Starbuck," Apollo said over the comm. "We are from the Battlestar Galactica, please identify yourself."

* * *

TBC

Up next: Saviors or not?


End file.
